vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slaanesh
Summary Slaanesh, also known as the Dark Prince, the Prince of Pleasure, the Lord of Excess, the Perfect Prince, and even the Prince of Chaos in the Imperium of Man, the Chaos God of Pleasure, Passion, and Decadence. Lust, pride and self-indulgence are the hallmarks of all who follow him. He is the youngest of the Chaos Gods, having come to full sentience within the Immaterium only during the 30th Millennium. While generally referred to as a "he" by humans and as a female by the Eldar, Slaanesh is actually neither gender, combining characteristics of both and perfecting them. Slaanesh typically appears in an androgynous form in which it is a woman on the right side and a man on the left with two sets of devilish horns growing from its head. Slaanesh can assume any form; male, female, hermaphrodite or no gender at all. Its sacred number is six and the colours associated with Slaanesh are purple, pink and black. The name Slaanesh is a corruption of the Eldar term Slaaneth (Slaa meaning "ecstasy" or "pleasure" and Neth meaning "lord" or "prince" in the Eldar Lexicon; hence, the Prince of Pleasure), though ironically, the Eldar refer to this foul entity only as "She Who Thirsts." Slaanesh is the Lord of Pleasure, the Dark God dedicated to the pursuit of earthly gratification and the overthrow of all decent behaviour, as well as hedonism and pleasure for its own sake. He is the God of Obsession, the Master of Excess in All Things, from gluttony to lust to megalomania. Wherever mortals are ruled by their own unquenchable desires, the Dark Prince of Chaos is there in the shadows, whispering, tempting, and feasting on a banquet of souls. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B '''| '''High 1-B | 1-A Name: Slaanesh, epithets "The Prince of Pleasure", "The Lord of Excess", "The Dark Prince", "The Perfect Prince", "The Prince of Chaos" (to the Imperium of Man), and "She Who Thirsts" (to the Eldar) Origin: Warhammer 40,000/Warhammer Fantasy Gender: No true gender, as it is perceived differently by multiple races. Will appear as whatever is most desirable to each individual. Most forms and depictions are either feminine or hermaphroditic Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time in the 30th Millennium from the perspective of the material universe (Warhammer 40,000) Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Pleasure, Passion, Lust, Decadence, Hedonism, Sensation, Gluttony, Megalomania, and Desire (as well as Perfection and the Pursuit of Bettering Oneself) Powers and Abilities: Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Possession, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Its existence is a schrödinger's box, Exists beyond the confines of traditional laws of physics, Emotion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistent Physiology, Grows stronger whenever other beings experience any kind of strong desire, indulge in their own hedonism, become megalomaniacal, and/or seek perfection in anything | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Nature/Plant Manipulation (via devouring Kurnous), Fire Manipulation and Light Manipulation (via devouring Asuryan), Creation (via devouring Vaul), Dream Manipulation and Clairvoyance (via devouring Lileath), Fate Manipulation (via devouring Morai-Heg), Immunity to Fate/Probability Manipulation (Consumed the Wheel of Destiny, which held control over the fate of both mortals and other gods of Slaanesh's level alike) | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (While the weakest of the four main Chaos Gods, Slaanesh is still comparable to them in power. Its moans of pain and pleasure are the Music of the Spheres that harmonizes reality) | High Hyperverse level (Able to create and control structures of any dimensional size, such as an infinite-dimensional realm of thought and metaphor that is far above the combined knowledge and essence of the material universe, which already contains a myriad of higher dimensions so great that they "cannot be defined by so limited a thing as human language".) | Outerverse level (Stated to exist beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves.) Speed: Omnipresent '''within its own realm | '''Omnipresent '''within its own realm | '''Omnipresent (exists wherever the idea it embodies does) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal '''| '''High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level (Constantly wars against the other Ruinous Powers) | High Hyperverse level (Immortality, regeneration, and connection to his fully abstract self make him difficult to harm in any meaningful capacity) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal (The Warp is connected to all universes) | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Beyond mortal comprehension due to not being limited to a linear perception of events | The same, plus it has near complete knowledge of the entire galaxy and at least millions of other universes | Impossible to properly define Weaknesses: Unable to manifest its full power outside the Warp | His influence can decrease if the idea he embodies isn't present or potent enough | None notable Key: Fantasy/Age of Sigmar | Immaterial Form (40,000) | Abstract Self (40,000) Others Notable Victories: Flowey (Undertale) Flowey's Profile (2-B Versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Void Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Psychics Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Seduction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1